


and out of all the stars, your smile shines the brightest

by f4iryhye



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4iryhye/pseuds/f4iryhye
Summary: just a short momo and nayeon fluff bc im soft for namo
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 13





	and out of all the stars, your smile shines the brightest

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t proofread this so hopefully i didn’t fuck up much 😭

it was a chilly night in october. nayeon’s head rested on momo’s lap, humming softly to herself as momo scrolled through her phone. it was quiet. 

“jihyo texted,” momo says, breaking the silence. “she wants to know when we will be back.” 

nayeon sits up. “it’s been an hour or two already, tell her we’ll be back in 15.” she says and momo nods, sending a quick text before focusing her full attention on nayeon. 

“why are you looking at me like that?” nayeon says shyly with a giggle. momo didn’t even notice the way she’d been staring at nayeon with such love in her eyes. 

“you’re so beautiful.” momo responds with a shrug. nayeon’s cheeks blush, and it can be seen even in the darkness of the night. 

“stoppppp~” nayeon blushes hard, her mouth forming her cute gummy smile and momo swears she felt her heart jump. 

“look at your smileeee,” she praises, her hands finding nayeon’s cheeks. “so cute, nayeonie.” 

“what’s gotten into you today, momoring? such a flirt.” the older giggles and momo shrugs. 

nayeon sighs, leaning into momo’s shoulder, allowing the younger to hold her tightly. “i love you momo, i do.”

momo pulls away. _did i hear that right?_

“y-you do?” momo’s eyes light up and her heart pounds in her chest. there’s really a chance nayeon likes her back? 

“i do. i love you, momoring, and not in a best friend way.” nayeon says in a small voice, feeling shy at her confession. 

momo reaches out and holds nayeon’s face, looking into her eyes. her gaze is full of love, which the older reciprocates. 

“i love you too, nayeon.” momo says before pulling nayeon in for a kiss. it’s a short kiss, being the first they’ve ever shared together.

momo’s stomach fills with butterflies as they both pull away. a happy smile appears on nayeon’s lips, and momo swears her smile shined brighter than all the stars surrounding them.


End file.
